1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio speakers and more particularly to speakers which include a transparent aspect allowing a listener to see through the speaker.
2. Prior Art
Aesthetic appearance has always been a key element of audio speaker marketing. Indeed, much of the cost of conventional speakers arises from the high cost of expensive woods and trim applied to match a desired room decor. Accordingly, traditional design strategies have centered on creating visual appeal by enhancement of woods, fabrics and metals combined to provide a sense of richness.
Transparency by itself has been applied to electrostatic speakers, in view of known transparency of Mylar (R) and its acknowledged utility as an electrostatic emitter. Because grids and film are the primary components of electrostatic speakers, some aspect of transparency is known. However, the construction of these electrostatic speakers lack depth and three-dimensional character. Accordingly, the development of an aesthetically pleasing appearance with richness and depth was not a combination which was predictable.